Nothing ever happends
by Lemon Girl
Summary: Nothing happends to one girl...untill her 7th year....
1. Nothing ever happends

Nothing ever happens

The first day back to hogwarts was just as bad as every year,

Same old teachers, same boring lessons, and nothing that ever happens to one girl anyway, she was hoping that this year something would happen to her but nothing ever did, in her first year she spent hours wandering around the halls looking for something but only meeting a ghost or a teacher, the second year she spent her time in the library, third year pretty much the same happened and same in her fifth and sixth and now in her seventh year, her last year the feeling of something to ever happen that might some how change her life seemed very unlikely as I did say nothing ever really did happen to her, the feast was just the same, the teacher up the table looked the same, the fifth year defence against the dark arts teacher had managed to break the so called 'curse', the people up her table where the same apart from the first years who all crammed onto the table knocking over a few goblets.

"Gwyneth!!!" called a girl from over the other side of the table; she saw that he friend was gazing up at the teacher's table

"Yes…what Abi?" asked Gwyneth, the girl that nothing ever happened to looked over at her friend

"Do you have a thing with the teachers table or something you always seem to be looking at it…?" Abi asked with a glint in her eye; Abigail Smith was a pretty girl with dazzling blue eyes and ebony black hair and she always stood out in a crowed, her friend Gwyneth Stevenson was a lot different, green eyes and garnet red hair, she looked back up at the teachers table and sighed heavily

"I'm just thinking how everything never changes…each year…same thing…Dumbledore looking old…McGonngall looking boring…Snape looking…mean…everything's just…the same" she said slumping back in her chair as Abi looked up at the table

"I see what you mean…is it me…or does our head of house appear to need a hair cut?" 

Gwyneth looked at her friend with a very confused look

"What is it with you and Snape's hair?" 

"Just that it needs a cut and a wash…that's all…" Abi said going back to her feast still with Gwyneth looking at her

"You have been saying that for years…you do know that…"

"Really…which part…?" Abi asked reaching for her goblet and giggling knowing the answer to her question; Gwyneth gave her a sour look

"How…slytherin…do you look…" Abi giggled again and Gwyneth stuck her middle finger up at her "oooh…rude…" Abi continued to giggle

"I hate it when you're like that…" Gwyneth sighed going back to her feast

"Like what?"

"You know what I mean…" she sighed again rolling her eyes and chasing peas around her plate with her spoon, Abi was going into uncontrollable giggles and everyone who sat near her slowly more away.

"Ok…Abi…im going to bed early…I'm not going to miss much…Draco's usual jokes…see you bright and early…in the morning" Gwyneth said standing up getting ready to leave the hall

"Ok…bye" Abi said going off in a daydream as Dumbledore started to announce the new prefects 

Gwyneth walked quickly out of the hall and dashed down to the slytherin dorm and up to the girls rooms, her room was small compared to the others, a round and green room with two windows at the end it was very odd to have a room to herself having to share with 4 other girls through her past years at hogwarts there was a door which separated her from Abi meaning if any one wanted to speak to Abi they would have to disturb Gwyneth first but she didn't mind it was nice to have some one knocking at her door, even if it was for her friend, she sighed and slumped down on her bed looking around at her things all neatly placed on the wooden chair next to her bed, her trunk sat at the corner with the slytherin shield painted on it,

'_My perfect room just me and my books' _she thought '_but yet that's how it's always been me and my books maybe this year something will be different'_

She sighed again and stood up to get ready for bed.


	2. Enthusiasm for potions

Enthusiasm for potions

Hills upon hills of green grass as far as the eye could see, each stand waving in the breeze, in the distance the sun slowly rose above the hills and the warm light shone over the land, there was a silent call of 'gwyneth' each time the wind blew getting louder and clearer 'gwyn…we're late' the voice became clearer and clearer but yet still no one was around, suddenly gwyneth woke up with a start with the recognizable cry of Abi saying

"GWYNETH…we are late for first lesson!!"

"What lesson are we late for…because if it's care of magical creatures then Hagrid will forgive us…" Gwyneth yawned rubbing her eyes as Abi rushed about the room in panic

"We're late for potions!!" yelled Abi and Gwyneth's eyes widen

"Oh shit!"

"No kidding…even if we are slytherin…Snape will still be pissed at us"

"At least he won't take points off his own house" she said jumping out of her bed and dashing about

After a very panic moment the two girls ran down to the potions classroom and pushed open the door with a loud bang and to their surprise the room was empty, Snape looked up at them very confused

"How…late are we?" Gwyneth asked 

"I don't think we are late," said Abi looking around at the classroom 

"Miss Stevenson…miss smith…I understand your enthusiasm for potions but you are both extremely early, the lesson starts in half an hour…you may stay here and wait or go have some breakfast…"

"I'm getting some breakfast im starving!" said Abi backing out the door and pulling Gwyneth by her robes

"I'm staying here" Gwyneth sighed throwing up her arms and walking towards her table but being pulled back "what?"

"You are staying," asked Abi "why…"

"Could you two please hurry up and decide where you are going to go?" grumbled Snape.

"Sorry professor"

"Sorry…ill stay with you" Abi said rolling her eyes and letting go of Gwyneth's robes.

The potions lesson was going fine, after Gwyneth and Abi had shown up a half an hour early, until suddenly Gwyneth's cauldron exploded In a puff of green smoke everyone screamed and ran out the room apart from Snape and Abi who crowed around her as she was lying on the floor, she woke with a gasp and sat up

After the smoke had settled everyone who had ran out walked in slowly and surveyed the room and all stared at Gwyneth shockingly 

"What?" Gwyneth asked seeing everyone looking at her "is my nose still here?" she put her hand up to her face feeling her nose

"Erm…your nose is fine Gwyn…it's your hair…" Abi tried to explain

"Oh god…im bald!"

"No you have hair…its just…green"

"Green?"

"Dark green…looks very nice…very…erm…sly…"

"My hair is green!!!!"

"Yeah…is there anything you can do professor." Abi asked and Snape examined Gwyneth's hair and then looked into her eyes and noticed that they were no longer green but dark brown almost black and very hypnotizing.

"You seem fine" he sighed not taking his eyes of her's "but I think you better go to the hospital wing. Miss Smith you take her"

"Yes sir"

"Abi do you have your mirror?" asked Gwyneth looking up at Abi and Snape

"Yeh…here" Abi handed her pocket mirror over to Gwyneth and she looked in it at her shiny very dark almost black green hair and smiled

"Looks…nice," she said

"Suits you," the mirror reported 

"Even my mirror agrees…come on…" Abi said putting out her hand and helped Gwyneth up and walked with her to the hospital wing.

"Well…Gwyn…you wanted something to happen…"Abi giggled as they walked up the steps

"Yeah…but I really think my hair changing color will really change my life…"

"Well…they do say the smallest things…Gwyn your eyes are black…"

"Black…give me your mirror again…"

Gwyneth looked into the mirror and saw that her eyes where in fact so dark that you had to look in them for a long time before finding the pupils

"Wow" she said under her breath.


	3. What’s in store for the future?

What's in store for the future? 

Abi sat down next to Gwyneth during dinner and noticed that she was keeping her head down

"What's the matter?" she asked sighing

"Everyone is staring at my hair...its so embarrassing!" she said dipping her head even lower

"Yeah...even Snape" Abi said surveying the hall and looking back at Gwyneth who was lightly blushing

"Really?" she said looking up to the table, Abi took a moment and looked at Gwyneth then at Snape and finally back at Gwyneth.

"Eew" she said abruptly making a first year that sat next to her spill his drink

"What?" Gwyneth asked 

"Eew" she said again

"What?" Gwyneth said annoyed 

"Eew!" 

"For god sake!! Tell me!!" shouted Gwyneth 

"You like Snape!" Abi yelled loud enough for the table across the far end of the hall to hear 

"What...haha...eew! No way...why did you think that?" Gwyneth lied brilliantly 

"Oh...why were you looking at him then?" Abi asked suspiciously

"Just...curious..."  

Up at the teacher's table Snape watched the two girls laugh loudly

He knew he shouldn't't be having these feelings towards a student but when he looked into her beautiful black eyes something came over him that made him forget that she was a student he was brought back to realty by the defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Bell 

"So Severus...what do you know of Miss Smith?" he ask slyly 

"...Mother A half blood...farther pure blood...brilliant at potions and transfiguration...why do you ask john?"

"Just a wonder Severus...what about miss Stevenson? Anything about her?"

"Miss Stevenson" Snape sighed heavily at the constant questions from professor Bell "mother and farther pure blood...her family is one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain next to the malfoy family...had a accident in potions this morning...as you can see...but a brilliant student in muggle studies, astronomy and divination..."

"Both in slytherin..."

"Yes...that's why they happen to be sitting on the...slytherin table john...anything else?"

"How'd they got in slytherin..."

"First years have to put on the sorting hat...and that will decide what house you will go in." he hissed in a state the obvious tone

"Oh Severus you know what I mean...any family members in slytherin..."

"Miss Stevenson's mother and farther were both a slytherin...and Miss Smith...mother was a ravenclaw farther was a hufflepuff"

"So Miss Smith is a mudblood...and not even a true slytherin"

Snape couldn't't believe he had heard a hogwarts teacher talking about a student with a muggle background he was talking about her like she was a piece of dirt.

"I have to go john...third year practical..."

"Ok..." 

Snape stood up and with a whisk of his cloak walked out of the hall 

Abi and Gwyneth both stood up and began to walk out of the hall going over their timetable and trying to memorize it

"Right...next...divination...and after that we have..." Gwyneth said almost like testing herself

"You have astronomy...I have a free lesson..." giggled Abi 

In the divination class room the fire was burning brightly and a heavy smell of lavender filled the room 

"Good after-noon class...welcome back to divination..." said Professor Trelawney mysteriously

"I wonder who will die this year?" joked Ron weasly from behind Gwyneth and Abi, Abi turned round and said to Ron and Harry potter who were both trying not to laugh

"Maybe her...'inner eye' has gone blind and she can't predict any more" she said and all four cracked up

"Miss Smith" Trelawney said getting up of her chair "I would watch you back after Christmas my dear...you never know who might be following you..."

"Really professor...got any good ones for Gwyn this year..."

She looked over at Gwyneth and saw her hair had changed completely.

"My dear...what have you done to your hair..."

"Accident in potions..."

"Professor Snape..." she stopped and thought for a moment about the things she had predicted for Gwyneth and changed her mind of the one containing professor Snape 

"A family tragedy will bring darkness to the family name Stevenson and you my dear will be saved by some one you love"

"Tragedy.... in our family...something's finally going to happen to me...fun!" she said breaking into a smile 

 "You actually believe her..." asked Abi as Trelawney walked away to tell the future to another poor student.

"No..." giggled Gwyneth "like anything's going to happen to us...why did she say Snape though?"

"I don't know."

Ron leaned over and whispered

"Maybe she fancies him..."

The four again laugh and have a very hard struggle to hide it

"This is why I love this lesson," Abi said wiping away a tear from laughing

"Yeah...it's always a laugh especially with those two near our table..."


End file.
